The Arranged Marriage by Cecilia Melton
by AgeOfEdward
Summary: Edward Cullen has just become the most powerful gangster in the world - all because of an arranged marriage.


**Title of Story: The Arranged Marriage**

**Word Count: 5,447**

**Type of Edward: 20s Gangster**

**Category (Literotica or Young Adult): Literotica**

**Story Summary: Edward Cullen has just become the most powerful gangster in the world - all because of an arranged marriage.**

**Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN AND EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN

TOGETHER WITH THEIR FAMILIES

REQUEST THE PLEASURE OF YOUR PRESENCE

AT THEIR WEDDING

SATURDAY, THE 18th OF JUNE 1927

AT 5 O'CLOCK IN THE EVENING

THE INN, MONTAUK, NY

_**Edward**_

Edward Cullen sat at the head of the large table, flanked by his father, Carlisle Cullen, and Charles Swan. His wild, unruly hair was sticking up everywhere as his piercing green eyes landed on every face in the room, sending chills through each man. Truth be told, the young Cullen was feared by most of the men around the table, they just didn't understand the young men of this day and age. Back in their day, they were quick to take their problems out instantly with a swift beating, a clean cut across the throat, a baseball bat, whatever it took. Nowadays these young cats were quick to pull out a tommy gun and shoot up a place.

The large, square table was filled with men in three-piece suits and fedora hats. The room was also filled with low-level men standing against the wall with their guns tucked down the side of their trousers. The room was bare except being filled to the rim with men.

Edward Cullen sat rigid in his seat, staring down at the wedding invitation. He had never laid eyes on his wife-to-be, Isabella or Bella as her father liked to call her. He had no idea if she was beautiful, what the color of her eyes were or what her favorite food was and frankly, he didn't give a shit. He had to marry her - that was simple; their union would create the largest crime family in the world. He would treat her with the utmost respect as his father treated his mother. He wouldn't disrespect her, or ever raise his hand to her, even if he never fell in love with her. He would treat her like royalty, which in any case, she was.

The Cullens and the Swans had fought over territory and rank for decades before the two heads of the families sat down to make an alliance, a pact, a marriage made in mafia heaven. The latest war had lasted three years until finally one of their consigliere advised that, since Carlisle had a son and Charlie had a daughter, their two families could merge and become one. With multiple deaths already on both sides, Charles Swan and Carlisle Cullen sat down to work things out amicably. The result was an arranged marriage between Isabella and Edward.

Edward was his father's second in command. In many ways he'd been the boss of the family since he was eighteen, but he still was technically under his father's tutelage.

Clearing his throat, Edward glanced down at the wedding invitation. All he knew about his new bride was that she had been attending Teachers College at Columbia University and had just graduated in May. He didn't know how he felt about having his wife working, but he had to admit that there was something liberating about her not wanting to go from living off of Daddy to living off her husband.

Edward had never been in a relationship. He settled on bedding a few skirts, content with waiting until he had a wife to be in a serious relationship. Besides, having a piece on the side really didn't appeal to him. Whatever Isabella wouldn't do, he could find between someone else's legs, but he wouldn't keep another woman. That just wasn't his style.

Charles and Carlisle stood up and addressed the room as the men waited with bated breath. Charlie Swan, a tall, older gentleman with a thick mustache, commanded the attention of the room.

"We want to thank you all for coming: this is a very exciting time for all of us. It's time we put the past behind us - forget about all the bad blood between us."

Carlisle eyed Charlie then turned to the crowd.

"Today, my son Edward will take control of our two families, making us one family. The union between my Edward and Isabella will forever make us one. One organization."

Charlie rested his hand on Edward's shoulder and smiled down at him.

"Edward, I am not only trusting you with this family but I am trusting you with my heart, my Bella. I know that you are man enough for both jobs. Salute!"

Charlie raised his glass to the young man who stared straight ahead. The rest of the room followed him and raised their glasses towards Edward.

"Salute!"

The room erupted. Carlisle held up his glass.

"Tonight, our two families become one. Tomorrow we celebrate Edward and Isabella!"

The men drank then all stood up and approached Edward. He stood as he kept his face removed of all emotion shaking the hands of everyone in the room. Charlie Swan stood in front of Edward with his hand outstretched. Edward took Charlie's hand in his own and the two men embraced each other.

"I'm trusting you with everything that is dear to me. Don't let me down or I swear I'll fucking kill you myself."

Charlie patted Edward on the back as Edward leaned back to stare at him.

"I respect your words, but don't you ever fucking threaten me again. I'm marrying your daughter - that means she will be treated like a queen, no matter what. This organization is no longer yours or my father's. It all belongs to me and you two old fucks will respect me."

Edward released Charlie and turned towards his father as Carlisle looked at both of them.

"Everything good?"

Charlie gave Carlisle a nod.

"This kid of yours got some pair."

Carlisle brought Edward into him and smiled proudly.

"He gets them from his mother. Now, we will go pick up my Esme and meet back at your house for the family dinner before the big day tomorrow."

_**Bella**_

Isabella sat at her vanity in her large, pink room as she cried her eyes out, staring at her wedding invitation. Everything came together so quickly, in less than three months and tomorrow she would be someone's wife.

She couldn't help but to think what would happen if she chose her own life, her own path - married who she wanted and not who her father wanted her to marry. In truth, there was no one she wanted to marry. She had never been in a relationship, never kissed a boy. For most of her life, she had been sheltered.

Her mother, Renee walked into the room, dressed in a lovely silk dress with a set of pearls. Her hair was in a tight bun as she walked over to Bella.

"It's done, Isabella. Your husband-to-be is now the most powerful mobster in the world and you will be the perfect wife."

Bella shook her head 'no' as her mother turned her around to face her.

"I can't do it! I can't marry a perfect stranger. I don't even know what he looks like. What if he beats me? What if he's unkind? Mother! This is not the 1800s! I will not marry him."

She stood up and flung herself on her bed as her mother followed her.

"You will marry him. You will give him children and you will grow to care for him in time, just like I did with your father. Arranged marriages are very popular in an organization like the one your father is in."

Bella turned over to face her mother.

"Mother, tonight will be the first time we see each other. It's absolute baloney!"

"Bella! Watch your language. I know this is all very sudden, but you have to accept your fate. Now, please get up and get dressed. Your future husband and in-laws will be here shortly. "

Bella climbed from the bed and plodded over to her vanity mirror. She pressed her face close to the mirror, pulling at her eyes.

"Jeepers! I look horrible! Why didn't you tell me that it was dinnertime already?"

Bella rushed to her closet and started flinging out dresses as Renee stood behind her.

"I thought you didn't want to get married to him. I thought your life was over?"

Bella turned to face her mother.

"It is, but I would still like to be dolled up if I'm going to be stuck with him for the next fifty years."

Her mother walked past her and pulled out a light blue suit dress with a collar, a belt and pleated skirt. She walked over to the bed and laid the dress down, then turned back to her daughter. Bella took off her blouse and skirt as her mother grabbed a brush and started brushing her hair into a loose bun.

"The important thing is to just relax. When I first married your father, it was a huge adjustment. I went from my father's house to my husband's house and we were virtually strangers."

Renee grabbed the dress off the bed and helped Bella slip into it.

"How did you and Daddy fall in love?"

Renee inhaled deeply and turned to look into her daughter's eyes. She couldn't dare tell her sweet Bella that she'd never fallen in love with Charlie Swan. Yes, she cared for him as her provider and the father of her only child, but she never fell head over heels in love with him as her heart always belonged to someone else.

"Sweetheart, love may or may not come for you and Edward, but that doesn't mean your life will not be filled with happiness. All my happiness came the day you were born and everyday after."

Bella embraced her mother. She inhaled her comforting scent that always reminded her that she was home. She felt sad all of a sudden; her mother wasn't in love with her father and she had no idea how to feel about that. As they held each other there, was a knock on the door. Renee removed herself from her daughter's embrace and walked over to answer the door.

Charlie walked in and pecked his wife on the cheek, then turned to his daughter.

"Isabella, Edward and his parents are downstairs."

Bella turned to stand in front of her vanity and patted her face with powder. She took a step back to look at herself in the mirror.

The suit dress showed off her figure. Her long hair was pulled back in a loose bun. She grabbed a pair of long pearls and threw them around her neck as her walked over to stand behind her in the mirror.

"You look perfect. He doesn't stand a chance against your beauty."

She smiled at her father.

"Oh, thank you Daddy. I'm ready."

Edward, Carlisle and Edward's mother, Esme, sat in the exquisite living room waiting patiently as a maid served them martinis. As Edward sat down in an armchair, Esme sat next to her husband on the adjourning sofa, her elegant bronze, hair curled to perfection. She was dressed in an sophisticated cream-colored dress with a tight set of pearls around her neck, along with matching earrings.

The room was covered in beautiful furniture; the sofa was elegantly designed, covered with large cushion pillows to sit on and arm pillows to rest your arms on. The back of the sofa was thin and curved with intricate patterns. Matching chairs in the same design adorned the living room. Beautiful sheer drapes covered the window, flanked by thick satin curtains.

Edward stood up and paced the room nervously.

Esme smiled at him then looked over to Carlisle.

"I was so nervous the first time I met you. That was our actual wedding day. Edward, please relax."

Carlisle looked at his son and laughed at him.

"It amazes me how you can sit in a room full of criminals and not blink an eye and yet become a ball of nerves for a dame."

Esme hit Carlisle on the arm playfully as her son stopped pacing once he heard footsteps coming down the large staircase. He stood facing the entrance to the living room as he waited with bated breath. Charles Swan entered with his wife and daughter and the second that Edward laid eyes on the younger woman, it felt as if his heart had stopped.

She was simply gorgeous. Her pale skin glowed, and her cheeks flushed as she caught the intense gaze of his green eyes. His eyes hungrily appraised her body quickly. He started at the curves of her hips that found a way to peak out even though her dress was a tad loose. His eyes tried not to linger long on her breasts but they looked to be more than a handful. His eyes continued to move as he looked at her plump, pink lips and cute button nose. Finally he reached her eyes and they danced over his features as well. A slight smile touched both of their faces as Charlie cleared his throat.

"Edward, I would like to introduce my wife Renee and my beautiful daughter, Isabella."

Edward walked forward, bowing at Renee before moving on to Bella. As he approached, Bella felt her insides quicken and her heartbeat increased with every step he took towards her.

He stood in front of her, offering her his hand. She delicately extended her hand to him and he gently took it into his own. He smiled up at her as he bowed down to place a gentle kiss on her hand. His lips lingered for a beat causing a strange tingling feeling to run through her body. Her breath caught at the sensation as Edward straightened up, gazing at her hungrily. Whatever had just transpired between them, he felt in his bones; he felt it in his soul and he liked it. He never wanted that feeling to leave him.

The four parents in the room looked at each other, all smiling at the young couple. Carlisle and Esme walked over to Edward and Bella.

"Isabella, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you. Your father definitely did not do your beauty justice. You are simply breathtaking."

She blushed as Carlisle lightly kissed her hand as well.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you?"

Esme gave Bella a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome to the family, sweetheart. You're just beautiful."

Bella smiled at her.

"Thank you, I look forward to joining the family."

She smiled at each of them and all her fears from earlier disappeared.

Edward led Bella over to the love seat as his parents sat on the sofa and Charlie and Renee sat down in the two chairs in the room. The room was silent as Bella stared at her hands nervously. Edward gently separated her hands and took one of her hands in his. She looked up at him with a smile dancing on her lips as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Did you enjoy going to Teachers College?" He asked as his thumb gently grazed over her knuckles.

"I enjoyed it very much so. We would sometimes visit schools and interact with the children. I had planned to apply to a teaching job at a private school once I was done. I've always loved small children and thought teaching the younger ones would just be a delight."

She stared into his eyes and was once again caught by their depth. Neither one of them moved, Charlie cleared his throat, taking them out of their trance.

"Bella, we spoke about this. Teaching is no longer an option. Your job now is to make a home for Edward and your children."

Charlie's voice was gruff and to the point. Bella hung her head in embarrassment and Edward did not like that.

"Yes, of course father."

Edward reached over to gently lift Bella's chin.

"Isabella, you seem to be very passionate about teaching?"

She smiled gently at him.

"Please call me Bella," she whispered to him.

Renee stood up and turned towards Esme.

"Esme, would you like to check on dinner with me? I'm sure Cook is almost done. Charlie, Carlisle, let's give Bella and Edward a little alone time."

Their parents left them alone in the living room. Once they were by themselves, silence penetrated the room. Edward stared down at their joined hands as he took a deep breath.

"Will you miss teaching, because once we're married, I do expect you to be home?"

Bella looked at their hands, then stared into his eyes.

"Edward, I will miss teaching however there are much more important things in the world. My father's right - I should focus on making a home-"

Edward reached out and turned Bella to face him.

"Bella, after tomorrow, your father will no longer make decisions for you. I know you would like to teach, and maybe you can teach in another capacity like volunteer at a school a few times a week, something that wouldn't greatly interfere with our home lives."

Her breath caught, as she was helpless under his intense gaze.

"I would like that, Edward."

He smiled at her then leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Good. I want to make sure that you continue to light up as you do when you speak about teaching children."

She turned to face him, their faces only inches apart from one another. He stared at her lips as he licked his own. As they inched closer towards each other, Charlie Swan appeared in the doorway and cleared his throat.

"Dinner is ready."

Bella stood up abruptly then followed her father out the room.

After an enjoyable dinner where the two families became more acquainted, Edward and Bella stood on the front porch saying good-bye as their parents spoke a few feet away. Edward held her small hands in his as she looked up to him.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow, Edward. I really hope that I make you happy."

She exhaled as he leaned into her, taking her face gently between his hands.

"You already have. Meeting you tonight has been nothing like I thought it would be. You're beautiful, smart, funny and so kind. I can't wait until tomorrow when I can call you mine."

He looked over to their parents to make sure they weren't peeking over at them. After all, he and Isabella weren't married yet. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and she closed her eyes, wishing that the kiss was longer.

"Oh, Edward. I was yours the moment I looked into your eyes."

They stood locked in each other's gaze until Edward's parents walked over to say goodbye to Bella.

"We will see you tomorrow, sweetheart. Get your rest. It's not everyday you become a bride."

Esme leaned over and kissed Bella on her cheek. Bella said goodbye to the Cullen's then went into her house. Once she and her mother were inside and the door was shut, Bella turned towards her, beaming.

"Oh, Mom! Do you believe in love at first sight? He's just wonderful!"

Her mother smiled happily at her.

"You two did seem to have a connection. Darling, I'm so happy for you."

Bella ran into her mother's arms.

"Mom, honest and true, do you think we could love each other?"

Her mother hugged her tightly.

"Bella, I think you just may already. Now get ready for bed, tomorrow's your wedding day."

Bella squealed.

The next day the wedding and the reception took place at a beautiful manor that overlooked the ocean. As Bella gazed out the window, dressed in her wedding gown. It was simple and straight; she wore seamed stockings and a flat veil with an orange blossom wreath. Her father gazed at her from the door, admiring how beautiful she looked.

"It's time, sweetheart."

She turned to face her father then walked over to him, placing her hand in his as they left the room.

Edward waited with the rest of the wedding party in the main hall where the ceremony would take place. He stood with his best friends, Emmett and Jasper, in front of a priest, as Bella and Charlie appeared.

The wedding march began and Bella walked down the aisle to her future. Once they reached Edward, Charlie placed Bella's hands into Edward's. When they joined hands, Edward stared into her eyes and smiled at her. Bella's eyes shone with unshed tears.

The priest began the ceremony as everyone stared at the happy couple. They repeated their vows and pledged their undying love and devotion to each other. The priest turned to the happy couple and smiled.

"Edward and Isabella, with the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride."

Edward lifted the veil from Bella's face and smiled at her. He gently leaned in and kissed her lips. The kiss started off soft and sweet as the room was silent. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and deepened the kiss. Once the kiss was over even, the priest had a blush on his face.

As Bella and Edward left the main room, their mothers bombarded Bella. They both dragged her away down a hall and into a private room.

"Isabella Marie! How dare you do such a thing in front of all of your father's and Mr. Cullen's guests."

Her mother scorned her as Bella just looked at her, appalled.

"Mother, please tell me you did not drag me in here to treat me like a child on my wedding day! He is my husband."

"Dear, we know he is your husband, but as the wife, it is up to you to teach your husband how to behave in such situations. That kiss was, dare I say, inappropriate for the public to view."

Esme smiled at her as the door opened and Edward entered, followed by his father and Charlie.

"Can someone explain why my wife has been snatched from me so all can see, as if we are not allowed to kiss on our wedding day." Edward demanded as he took Bella's hand and began to lead her out of the room away from their parents.

"Now calm down, son. Your mother and Renee just wanted to discuss proper behavior."

Bella turned to face Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen are you implying that I do not know what is proper? Because before you and father merged your two organization I was raised with nothing less than the best and I have impeccable manners."

Her father crossed over to her in one stride with a kind face.

"That's not what he is saying at all sweetheart. He simply means that even married women must hold themselves to a higher standard especially one of your stature and importance."

She relaxed at her father's words as Edward led her out the door. In the hall alone, he abruptly stopped and faced her. Her breath quickened in the close space as he pressed her up against the wall.

"You're having a strange effect on me."

She looked up at him nervously and he pressed his lips against her as he grabbed her by the waist of her dress. She melted to his touch and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. Finally, they gently pulled apart occasionally kissing a cheek, a neck, an ear.

"What's happening between us?" she asked with doubt in her voice as she searched his eyes.

"I don't know. I just know that, last month you were a duty that I had to fulfill in order for our families to succeed, and now you're my wife and I don't ever want to part from you."

He kissed her again, harder, as he groped at parts of her dress desperately searching for bare skin. As they continued to kiss, their parents suddenly emerged from the den and stopped in utter shock at the scene before them.

Bella and Edward stood in front of the wedding guests, excepting padded envelopes filled with money. Each man would pull Edward into a hug and whisper into his ear, as Bella smiled and had small talk with their wives.

The wedding guests spilled out of the rented estate as Bella and Edward stood on the porch with their families, bidding goodbye to their guests.

"You ready Mrs. Cullen?" Edward said with a bow, taking her hand in his. They kissed their parents good-bye and rushed off into a brand new cream 1926 Ford Model T.

"Enjoy the beach house! We will see you in a few days!" Edward's mother called to them as they drove off.

Bella gave a light giggle as she turned her head toward the breeze, allowing her thick hair to blow in the wind.

Edward pulled up in a driveway of a small but beautiful beach cottage. He ran to her side of the car and lifted her out of the car. She looked up at the old house with excitement dancing in her eyes.

"It's beautiful, Edward!"

He carried her over the threshold of the house and, as he gently placed her on her feet, pecked her lips then ran back out to bring in their luggage. Once the luggage was bought in, he wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm glad you like it. I knew we wouldn't have been able to really get away with business and everything so I had mom find a place where we could go privately. When I saw this place, I just knew we had to own it."

She smiled up at him and leaned in to gently peck his lips. The house was small with a kitchen, a living room and a bedroom. The back of the house had a sliding door that opened to a view of the ocean. The living room was fully furnished and a small dining room sat to the side of the kitchen area.

"It's just keen, Edward."

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom, causing her to cry out in surprise. Once they entered the bedroom, he slowly slid her down his body. He turned her around and unzipped her dress allowing it to fall at her feet. She stepped out of the dress, revealing a slip that hugged her figure. She turned to face him and began to undress him.

As Bella nervously removed Edward's jacket and vest, then slowly began to unbutton his shirt, he showered her with soft kisses as he removed the slip from her body revealing her bare skin. She stood in front of her husband, naked and unashamed as he lifted her small body up on the bed.

He stood up in front of the bed as he removed his pants. She slid under the covers, unable to remove her eyes from his naked body. She had never laid eyes on a naked man before and although she understood the mechanics, she had no idea how it would really fit.

"Edward?" she said as he climbed beside her in the bed and scooped her up in his arms.

"Yes, my darling?"

"Do you consider our marriage a merger? I know we wouldn't be here if our fathers had not pushed us together but you do feel our connection, don't you?"

She looked down at her hands as he lifted her chin so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Yes. My father and yours suggested our union would be a good match for both families, but when I first laid eyes on you, I knew. I had convinced myself that I would be fine with settling for a wife that may or may not love me and I may not love her but the organization would grow."

She turned away from him and whispered. "And now?"

He took her into his arms and gently kissed her as she melted to his touch.

"The only thing that matters now is that our marriage will be filled with love."

He stared into her eyes as he stroked her hair.

"Love?" she whispered.

"Yes. I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

She searched his eyes.

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen."

Edward ever so slowly pressed his lips against hers as his hands started stroking her hard nipples. She shivered under his touch as he tried to take his time with her and enjoy every second. As he kissed along her jaw and neck, she whimpered at the tantalizing sensations he was causing to run through her body. He pulled her closer to him, lifting her leg up.

He stopped as he gazed into her eyes.

"Bella, I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I can't wait to grow old with you, baby."

She smiled at his loving words.

"Edward, please take me. Make me your wife in every way."

He kissed her deeply then aligned himself to her hot center as he ever so gently entered her, causing her to cry out in pain. He stilled inside of her, fighting off the sheer pleasure of being inside her. Tears fell down her eyes and he slowly kissed them away.

"Relax, Bella. The pain will end."

"Edward…"

He captured her cry with his lips and slowly, ever so slowly began to move within her. Their tongues danced as he moved in and out of her, her cries of pain quickly becoming sounds of pleasure as she moaned from beneath him.

He captured a nipple between his teeth as her wetness gave him pleasure like he had never experienced. Edward lifted her leg, placing it over his shoulder as he penetrated her deeper. They kissed wildly as he started moving at a faster pace. The sounds of flesh slapping together filled the room and Edward let out an animalistic growl.

"Fuck! Bella, you feel so good, baby."

Bella's eyes flew open from hearing the vulgar language come out of her husband's mouth and it did something to her.

"Edward!" she moaned out his name.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sorry-"

She shook her head as she bit down on her bottom lip. She stared at him with lust-filled eyes.

"Say it again."

He grinned at her as he went excruciatingly deeper inside of her. He held her gaze as he grinded against her, hitting his pelvis against her swollen clit.

"Fuck."

He whispered against her mouth as he nipped and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. He felt a fresh gush of wetness coat his cock and he smiled down at his wife.

"Does my little wife like when I talk dirty? You like being fucked by your husband?"

He picked up speed, causing Bella to throw her head back in ecstasy and scream his name.

"Yes!"

He kissed up her neck, as she moaned in pleasure.

"Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do to you, Bella."

She shook her head, back and forth as he slowed his thrust down. He traced his tongue from her neck to her mouth, causing her to cry out.

"Edward, please fuck your wife!" she screamed.

He picked up her other leg and slammed into her repeatedly as he felt her pussy tighten around his cock. Bella's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she thrashed from side to side.

"Edward! Oh! Oh! Something's happening! Oh. My. God! Fuck!"

He slammed into his wife one last time before his own release took over his body and he went rigid. He collapsed down beside her and pulled her into his side, capturing her lips with his, in an insanely messy and passionate kiss. Bella pushed him away from her and pulled her hair out of her face.

"My God. What was that?"

He smiled down at her as he continued to kiss her naked shoulder.

"That, my beautiful wife, was an orgasm. "

She smiled at him as she pulled him into her to kiss him on the lips.

"Oh, can we do it again? That was just the real McCoy." She shyly buried her head in his chest.

He laughed at her and pulled her tighter in his arms.

The morning light shone into the large bedroom as sounds of love-making filled the room. The bed was empty as Bella's hands took hold of the sheets and stuffed them into her mouth as Edward towered over her in a doggie-style position.

"Baby, you okay?"

She let out a grunt of satisfaction as he continued to deliver slow sensual strokes inside of her and rubbed his hands all over her body. He reached between her legs and started playing with her clit as she let out a loud scream of pleasure. He followed directly behind her with his own yell as he collapsed on the floor next to the bed. She lay on top of him and began to shower his body with kisses.

"Is it supposed to be this enjoyable? Because mother made it sound more like a duty than anything else."

"I think it depends on your lover. Either way, you seem to be enjoying this."

She let out a loud laugh as he kissed her lips.

"I guess we should face the outside world soon."

He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck.

"Do we have to? I just want to stay here with you forever and live off our love."

"I'm never going to get enough of making love to my beautiful wife."

"Good. I love you, Edward."

"And I you Bella. Very much."

The End.


End file.
